The primary aim of this study is to determine if patients with SLE produce an antibody response to the hepatitis B vaccination series similar to that of normal controls. In addition, this study will also evaluate the kinetics of the hepatitis B antibody response, determine the incidence of adverse reactions to the vaccine in lupus patients and document lupus flares in the vaccinated population.